Talk:Equinox (episode)
Entire cast claim Are we absolutely sure that this episode is the only time the entire senior staff are assembled on the Bridge? I'm pretty sure they were all there during "Night" as well, just before they begin their attack on the vortex. Davery06 18:05, 11 June 2006 (UTC) :I removed that note, because they were all there during "Night" so it doesn't make much sense. I'm also pretty sure there were other episodes where they were all there... - AJ Halliwell 18:36, 5 July 2006 (UTC) Hi there - don't know if anyone will read this, but does anyone else think Janeway was out of order in her reaction to what the Equinox crew had done? After all Ransom was right when he justified sacrificing aliens that were more like pimal animals rather than intelligent lifeforms for salvation. What should he have done? blown the ship up? just kept going till all he crew were dead? Also, compared with voyagers superior engines, modifications and weaponry, the Equinox didn't have a hope in hell of reaching the alpha quadrent in one piece. I personally feel they did everything they could and that he was acting in the best interests of his crew. Janeway obviously didn't give a toss as to their predicament after she found out the poor little floaty aliens were being killed. She should have taken into account the condition they were in prior to the biginning of the equinox's "crimes" half or more of the crew were dead, the survivors were on the brink of starving to death, all remaining fuel for warp travel was depleted, pathetic weaponry, heavy damage - all this went out the window as soon as she learnt of the poor aliens in her spotless ready room. She even goes so far as to accuse the entire crew of equinox of doing this. I hated Janeway after this incident! Arghhhhhh lol as the old sayings go "desperate times call for desperate measures" and "survival of the fittest" - the Ancari are also responsible, knowing how desperate Ransom's lot were. They were as much to blame. :The point of the story was that the aliens just looked like "primal animals"... they were a sentient species that didn't deserve to be enslaved and murdered -- if you don't understand that, than you've missed out on mosty of Star Trek's humanistic messages, as well as a large portion of morality. :By your logic, do you also consider it alright to enslave tribal inhabitants of less-civilized continents? Isn't the final judgement that it was wrong to buy and sell Africans, even though they were mistakenly assumed to be "primal animals", and it was later found they were sentient, intelligent beings no different than ourselves? it would be alright to slaughter some of them to save some of you? :Janeways distaste seems very appropriate. -- Captain M.K.B. 11:21, 18 August 2006 (UTC) In the end Ransom and his crew were in the wrong and you must not forget that. However I do agree strongly with your point that The Acari should not have given them the summoning device seeing how desperate they were - perhaps a good comparison to the African kings and tribal leaders who sold captive Africans to European and US traders? You also make god points as to the Equinox's condition at the time. Damaged almost beyond repair, small, lightly armed, half crewed etc. Although this still does not excuse their culling of so many innocent life forms, their mentality at the time has to be taken into account. Ransom was desperate, Maxwell obviously has a level of sadism in him, Marla was mentally weak as was Lessing and the blue navigator guy was just plain unwell. As you stated *desperate times call for desperate measures*. In my opinion they were justified in using the dead body of the first alien that accidentally died as fuel (as a body would used in nature) however they should have stopped there. It cannot be denied in any way that they were not planning to stop the killing until they reached earth - as Ransom said they needed another 60. They were also willing to kill Seven. However the command staff should not be held representative of the entire crew. To conclude I feel that the Equinox Command Crew were indeed guilty of mass murder, they were wrong to continue after accidentally killing the first life form, though they were justified to use the first one as it was a true accident. In a modern court most could probably claim psychological factors induced them to do what they did (Stress/insanity/depression). You MUST take into account that these aliens should be seen as human equivalent not cattle equivalent. Then again - no mention was actually made as to weather the Equinox crew actually realised this. I have suffered the same frustrations with regards to Janeways behaviour in which she places the lives of aliens etc before the lives of her crew though I am not condoning the use of mass murder like Ransom did. Most notably were when she destroyed the Caretaker Array (if Voyager hadn't been there the Kazon would have had it anyway-who was she to decide Delta quadrent politics on her first day there) and when Voyager was on the brink of being destroyed by a number of hirogen ships for the sake of protecting a member of species 8472 which 7of9 promptly beamed off Voyager as a LAST RESORT to which Janeway replied with outrage and accused 7of9 of Racism. Then there was the incident with the two Ferengi. She lingered so long to bring them home that the wormhole moved on and she condemned the crew to another 4 years in the delta quadrent. As far as I am concerned Janeway was a superb and model Starfleet officer...but needed to know when to call it a day and look into placing her crew above the needs of others...KILLING THE ALIENS WAS STILL WRONG THOUGH!!!